Broken Angel
by Destiny A. Rosewind
Summary: When Mai is brutely attacked, Joey takes care of her and comes to realize his feeling for her. But what happens when Mai tries to kill herself? Has Mai lost her mind? Can she recover from being attacked?*Edited and new chapter*
1. A candle is Lit I see through her

Broken Angel

Author's note: Yugi-oh doesn't belong to me. This story contains rape, thought it mainly focuses on the aftermath of it. I know it's been a while since I've worked on this, but I've been rather busy and I haven't really felt the inspiration to work on this until now. I really really appreciate all of the reviews. However I felt that this story needed a major rewrite… so here it is rewritten. I've combined chapters one and two, and added one new chapter.  Please review and let me know what you think. 

Broken Angel: A candle is lit I see through her.

By : Destiny A Rose

Iceangelalone@aol.com

Mai's Point of veiw:

He touched me, heart and soul with what he did. Yugi might have been the one who dueled Panik for my star chips but it was Joey who reacted first and it was Joey who got through my pride, and made me accept my starchips and the fact that they were my friends. I would travel alone but I would not be alone. Somehow between dueling him, hating him, and dining with him, I had fallen in love with Joey Wheeler a boy younger than me. But oh so cute. Unfortunately, when we reach the castle I will have to duel him and Yugi. I want to win badly but I want to see them win too. Life isn't fair sometimes. 

When his hands touched mine I was struck with love and lust, and then him and his group walked away leaving me to stare at them, holding my star chips and wondering what it would be like, to stare into those blue eyes and kiss those pink lips. I wish that I could let go of my pride and find out but I'm afraid to to be burned.

I am jolted out of my fantasy as a hand is placed upon my shoulder I jump up startled and stare into angry red eyes of a duelist I had beaten yesterday. I don't remember his name, he's just one of the many boys who've challenged me thinking that I will be easy because I am a girl. Before I could so much as scream, grabbed me and pushed me roughly to the ground.

"You will pay for humiliating me, Mai Valentine." He growled, picking me up off the ground tearing my shirt. I tried to scream, as his hands touched my breasts but no sound could come out. Just a rasping sound. I began to sob as he removed the rest of my clothes and as he unzipped his jeans.

"You're a slut Valentine. You're nothing but a dirty slut." He growled as he placed his penis between my legs. He punched me in the stomach a few times and then he raped me, taking my virginity, my innocence, as pounded into me.. When he was done raping me, he put his penis to my lips and said, "Lick it off slut." I had no choice but to lick off my blood and his semen from his penis.  Tears flowed from my eyes but still I cannot scream. I am powerless.  He broke me easily.

 He put his pants back on but instead of leaving he grabbed a branch off of a nearby tree and beat me. First my butt, then my back, and then he started to flog my stomach when he let out a startled cry and then I heard no more, as my mind slipped into a blissful painless unconsciousness.

           Joey's Point of View:

I wish I could fucking kill that bastard! I wish Yugi hadn't stopped me from hitting him when he did. I could have killed him. I still want to. He hurt Mai, raped her, beat her. Why does he deserve to live? I hope he rots in the darkest fiery pits of hell. Mai, the last time I saw her she was staring at us with eyes shining with gratitude and happy tears. Mai, the feisty, fiery, gorgeous Mai. Now a beaten, bruised, and battered shell of a woman.

I knell down beside her, and help Tea and Bakura tend to the cuts on her body. If Yugi and Tristian hadn't already thrown him into the water, and out of the competition I would have killed him with my bare hands as I saw the purple, black, and blue bruises and the red welts across her body. At the sight of the  blood and sperm between her thighs, I run away from the scene and vomit before I run and got some water.

I knell again and very gently wash away the physical signs of her rape though I don't know how I will get rid of the emotional scars. Once we are done cleaning the bruises, I dress her in the spare outfit I had brought with me to the island, her clothes were nothing but tattered ribbons. While I was dressing her, Yugi and Bakura prepared a comfortable bed for her out of leaves, moss, a pillow, and a blanket. I pick up my broken angel and lay her on the bed of moss. Somehow, Mai and I would make it through this. I would win duels now for her and for my sister Serenity.

 At these thoughts, I realized that I Joey Wheeler had fallen in Love. And that I was going to protect Mai, with my life if needed, from all the other sick bastards in the world. I heard a moan come from the makeshift bed and then a whimper, and I was at her side before the gang could even move, I wrapped my arms around and whispered that she was safe as she wept.

Mai's POV:

I awoke, on a soft bed of leaves, dressed in pants and a large shirt, I started to get up when I remembered the duelist and the way the duelist attacked me with his manhood, and him shoving himself down my throat, and the way he touched my body. I began to sob and I felt myself being gathered into someone's arms and held.

"Your safe now. " Joey whispered. "He won't hurt you again. I swear I will keep you from harm."

I wept bitterly, mourning the loss of my innocence, and because of the pain.  Though I knew that I could not stay in the safe haven for long, for nothing lasts forever.

" I need a bath." I say. I want to scrub my skin until it's raw and bloody to remove the duelist's touch from my flesh. But what will wash it from my mind. 

Joey lets go of me and says, "Okay, Tea will go with you, Mai." It isn't a choice it's a demand but at the moment I don't mind the last thing I want to do is be alone. If I'm alone I'll be vulnerable. I start to get up, and I almost fall but Joey steadies me.  Tea comes and helps to the water I'm weak as kitten, and I stumble several times before I make it to the water. 

The water was frigid, and unbearably freezing but I wanted to scrub my skin until it bled so I stayed in the water.  Tea stood guard on the bank her back turned to give me some privacy. I appreciated her attempts at preserving my dignity, or at least not giving it any more bruises.  I begin to scrub using a cloth and soap to scrub at my skin roughly. I'm trying to wash it all away. I'm nothing anymore. I'm nothing just a broken shell.  As far as I'm concerned there is no Mai anymore. He my rapist was right. I'm a whore! I'm a slut! I'm worthless. I feel like screaming these words but I don't want to attract Tea's attention. What's the point? By the time she notices something is amiss hopefully I'll be dead. I want to be dead. What's the point of being alive? What is the point of life if a stranger can do what that man did to me? What's the point?

Making my decision, I float face down in the water ignoring my body's urge for air. I feel water invading my air passages, as I sink down into unconsciousness I'm Ophelia, maybe I've gone mad. Goodbye my friends.

Joey's POV:

Murderous thoughts floated through my head, with such speed that I couldn't even identify them. I stared at the blanket and the torn clothes. "Innocent Mai..." I threw the clothes that she had worn that day into the fire and  watched them burn. "I will help you through this Mai, Somehow we will get through this I love you." I whispered into the wind. Yugi was dueling someone at my command.... With Tristian and Bakura rooting him on. I couldn't watch a duel right now.  Mai didn't need all of us crowding around her. It would drive her crazy, Mai wouldn't appreciate our pity or our sympathy.. Suddenly a feeling hit me, like a kick to the balls. Mai was in trouble. 

I ran to the river as fast as I could ignoring the branches as they smacked me  I ran, even ignoring Tea's startled cry. I merely dived into the freezing water and grabbed her. She lay on the water unconscious. 

"No MAI" I yelled setting her down on the river bank. I listened for her breath and  checked her pulse, there was a faint pulse but no breath. I quickly opened her mouth, and remembering my first aid instruction I began to breathe for her. Her heart beat and my breath were the only thing on my mind and it beat through my brain in one rhythm.. Don't die... Don't die... Don't die.

She suddenly exhaled on her own, and drew a shaky breath, but then her pulse disappeared. "NO!" I exclaimed. Forcing back my exhaustion and feeling the adrenaline start to rush through me. I began to do CPR as tears began to cascade down my cheeks. My angel was leaving me. 

 Mai's PoV: 

I look around me and realize I am no longer in the water in fact I am no longer on Duelist's Kingdom.. I am in a room with the colors of the morning sky. Chairs are everywhere and little tv monitors show the events from across the world. "Where am I?" I ask. "Welcome to the waiting room, the room between heaven and hell, life and death." A little voice said answering my wordless question.. "Have a seat and watch this tv." Another voice said. I sit down and a tv pops up in front of me... The image of Joey crying while trying to breathe me back in to existence, slams me. I feel love and guilt towards Joey... He tried to help me and this is how I pay him back. I begin to sob as I hear him say," I love you Mai". 

"I don't want to die!" I yell. As I scream the vision spirals away and I am back on  the river bank, I can feel Joey's lips against mine as he breathes for me.

My eyes open and I breathe glad to be alive.

Joey's POV:

Finally her pulse comes back and she begins to breathe on her own as Tea comes running back with Tristian and Bakura. I hadn't even noticed her leaving.  Her pulse is normal, and soon her violet eyes open. She's alive but what will stop her from doing it again.

No POV: Brown eyes met Violet, and Joey gathered Mai in his arms as she began to sob. "I'm so sorry Joey..." she cried. 

"Shh... Mai it's okay..." Joey comforted her. He started to let go but she pleaded, "Don't let go..." 

"Don't worry Mai, I'll never let go." Holding her tight he carried her back to camp, finding the others gone. 

 ******************

End Notes: Cute ending to this chapter eh? It's not over yet Mai still has a lot of recovering to do... and there is the battles with Pegasus to be dealt with. This is going to be a rather lengthy story.

*Magically a chibi Mai and Joey appear* "Please Review! We wuv you!"


	2. Darkness Falls

Chapter 2: Darkness within? Light without?  
  
Mai's POV: I cling to Joey, as he carefully carries me back to the campground. The other's are gone. I guess they want to keep my pride from being wounded. My pride is the only thing I have left, and even that has been battered pretty heavily. Joey sets me down gently and the softness of the moss and grass gets to me and I fall asleep, faintly aware of him holding my hand while I sleep.  
  
My dreams are dark and scary. I'm back home again, in the home I haven't seen since I turned 18 6 years ago. From the smell of his breath I can tell that my father is drunk as he begins to fondle me. He fondles my breasts from under my shirt. "You're a whore just like your mother!" He yells. He doesn't rape me with his body. He just fondles me and grabs my hand and makes my hand pump his penis against my will. "You're a whore! You're a slut!" Suddenly his image is replaced by him the duelist without a name who raped me. He's thrusting into me breaking my barrier and it hurts it hurts so badly. I just want it to stop. I want this nightmare to be over. I scream and I cry like I couldn't while it was happening. Both times in my life I was powerless. The first time the memory was suppressed I don't know why I remember it now. I don't want to.  
  
I'm aware now that my dream has stopped and Joey is holding me telling me that I'm safe. He holds me while I sob but who will save me from myself? I didn't realize I said that question out loud, but Joey whispers, "I will." I fall back asleep in his arms and this time I dream nothing.  
  
Joey's POV:  
  
I promise her that I will save her from herself. But after she falls asleep I allow my mind to doubt how can I save her? I don't know what to do. I just don't know what to do. I wish I knew how to kiss it and make it better but I don't know how. I wish I could use the time wizard and turn back time. I'll just stay close to her in case she needs me. I won't push her and I will wait however long it takes for her to heal.  
  
Feeling tired from the events of the day I move my sleeping bag close to hers so that I can be there just in case she needs me. I fall asleep.  
  
Mai's POV:  
  
I hate mornings I don't care how many birds are chirping or how brightly the sun is shining. Mornings suck. However I couldn't sleep anymore. I feel so dirty. I want a new body, one that isn't bruised, and covered in welts. I want a different layer of skin. My attention is drawn to a figure next to me, Joey slept next to me all night long, I look around further to discover that Yugi, Tristian, Bakura and Tea have all formed a protective circle around me. I actually have friends. Someone loves me. Tears form and stream down my cheeks. I feel humble and a little odd. I feel so vulnerable.  
  
I stop crying as it dawns on me. They don't care. They just feel sorry for me. My pride tells me this. I make a decision. I'm scared to be alone but I don't want their pity. I can't stand their pity. I get up, and go back to the scene of the crime.  
  
A scrap from my favorite jacket hangs on a bush. Suddenly I realize that I don't have my dueling cards or my glove. But it doesn't matter. I sink down to the ground and I weep. The tears keep coming and coming as I weep for me. I weep at the cruelty of it all. Life just isn't fair. What if this hadn't happened?  
  
Joey's POV:  
  
I wake up, and look around. Everyone's asleep but where is Mai. I call her name, but there is no answer. Fear clentches my gut. What if she tried to kill herself again. I run to the river but to my relief she isn't there. I begin to run around the island searching for her. Where is she? Why did she run away?  
  
I come to where I found her the day before and I see her. She's on the ground weeping, my heart shatters at the sound. I run to her and embrace her, holding her while she weeps as tears fall down my cheeks too.  
  
Finally, I ask her, "Mai why did you run away?"  
  
Her violet eyes flash angrily at me as she says, "Because I don't want you or any of your friend's pity."  
  
That hurts. I don't pity her. I'm angry that this happened but I'm just her friend. Her friend who loves her.  
  
I respond, "We don't pity you. We're your friends and we are here for you. Or at least we're trying to be!"  
  
Mai's POV:  
  
His words echo in my mind, but I don't believe them. I smack him. "Leave me alone Joesph!" I shriek it, and I refuse to allow myself to be softened by his hurt gaze.  
  
He sighs, "I can't do that Mai. Not after you tried to kill yourself. I love you."  
  
"You can't love me." I would cry but I'm out, " I'm just a dirty rotten whore. I don't deserve your love and attention. "  
  
Before he can say another word I run away.  
  
TBC 


End file.
